Everlasting Night
by Mat.Do'orden
Summary: Another "how Iggy lost his sight' story. My first fan-fic, so please review and tell me how I did. Constructive-criticism/encouragement is highly appreciated!


**So this is my first fan-fic, so I decided to start with something kinda simple. I've seen a lot of these, so I'm gonna try. Please review with constructive criticism or whatever. For future reference.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride series. James Patterson does. There is no profit. If I did own Maximum Ride, I wouldn't go around writing fan-fics for my own stories, now would I? **

**Thank you! Enjoy!**

I pull my legs up close to me in my cage. I've long outgrown my dog carrier and it amazes me that the doctors can still fit my abnormally long limbs in the small container. I hear the metal grating of doors open and know that one of us is going to be taken away for experimenting. Again.

A doctor with a two brutes walks into the room. I squeeze my eyes shut and hope it's not me today, but then feel a pang of guilt for the feeling, knowing that if it's not me, then it's one of my friends. I hate to say it, but when I can't hear the screams of the victim that day, then I have trouble not being pleased that it wasn't me that.

The doctors walk past our carriers. Looking in each one, until they reach mine. The sixth and last of the group. The doctor nods towards me, and I know it's my turn today. They open my cage and I try to scramble to the back, which is ridiculous of course, because it's so small that I'm already at the back. But nevertheless, I still try to stay away from the whitecoats.

I feel one of the doctor's brutes grab onto my pale, strawberry blond hair and drag me out of the cage. He's double my size and no doubt has double my strength, too. I begin to stuggle against his rough grip and try to flee to the relative safety of my cage.

All this gets me is smack on the top of my head. I blink, dazed, a few times. Brute Number 1 grabs my left arm and Brute Number 2 grabs my right and they raise me a couple inches of the ground and drag me out of the room, kicking and screaming.

When we leave the room with out ever so lovely cages, and into the hallway outside, the doctor turns to me in the Brutes arms.

"Now, number 9, this would be so much easier if you'd be a good boy and behave," he reaches up and gently moves a piece of my hair out if my eyes, sending shivers down my spine. "Now, you will be good, won't you?" he asks still playing with a stand of my hair, wrapping it around his disgusting finger. "We're helping you. When this is done, you'll thank us. You'll finally be as good as the others," he yanks on the strand of hair wrapped around his finger. I cry out as my head is pulled closer to his, meeting his ice cold gaze.

My eyes widen in terror and confusion, how he seems to understand my wishes and fears. Seeing my reaction, the doctor smirks and nods.

We walk into another room, with a surgical bed and lots of scalpels. A lot of them much smaller than the ones I'm used to seeing.

The brutes take me over to the bed and strap my ankles, my wrists, my torso, and my head down to the table.

The doctor comes into my field of vision.

"Ready to begin?"

He doesn't wait for my answer, just clamps my left eye open. Within seconds I need to blink, and there are tears running down my cheek. One of the doctors speaks into a recorder, but I ignore him, terror rising in the pit of my stomach.

He reaches down with a tiny scalpel and begins cutting into my eye.

"Ahhhh!" despite my efforts to hold back, I scream at the top of my lungs. My back tries to arch and time becomes nothing to me.

I feel big hands holding down my body, but I don't care. The pain in my eye continues, until blackness overcomes me.

I groan as I wake up, my eyes feeling like their on fire. I'm back in my carrier.

"Iggy? Iggy?" I hear Max ask. "Are you awake? Are you okay? We could hear you," I blush at this, not wanting my friends to think I'm a wuss. "It sounded awful. The worst yet."

"Yeah, I'm awake."

"What'd they do?"

"I don't really know. Something to my eyes."

"Well, are your eyes okay?"

"I don't know. I haven't opened them yet."

"Why not?"

"I'm scared," I whispered ever so quietly. We sit in silence for a moment, before I gain the courage to pry my eyes open. Nothing. I squeeze them shut, then open them again.

"No." I mutter quietly. "No, No._Nonononono! __**NO! **_I yell, each no, getting louder than the first.

"What is it?"

"I can't see!" I cry in terror. "I can't see! It's so dark! Everything's black!" I break down, crying.

I sit there, silent tears running down my eyes for I don't know how long. I hear the door of the room open again. Footsteps, only I don't know where they're headed. Suddenly, my cage opens again, and I'm dragged out.

I'm too mentally and emotionally tired to fight back. I just close my eyes and relax in their grips.

My left eye is suddenly pryed open my gloved fingers and I flinch. The doctor is doing something, but I don't know what. Then he does the same to the other eye.

"Hm. Pity. The experiment failed. Put him back." And I'm shoved back into my cage, looking at everlasting night.


End file.
